


【中秋贺文】【AM】Moonlight

by Ailueas_66



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: M/M, Romantic Fluff, Secret Relationship, enjoy the moon
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-05
Updated: 2017-10-05
Packaged: 2019-01-09 08:41:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,531
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12272874
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ailueas_66/pseuds/Ailueas_66
Summary: 一个关于赏（nue）月（gou）的故事~





	【中秋贺文】【AM】Moonlight

夜凉如水。

Arthur三步并作两步，奔回自己的房间。一拉开门，屋内的暖浪便扑面而来，烘的他心底都暖洋洋的。壁炉里的火苗发出噼啪的轻响，书桌边烛影摇曳，Merlin正伏在案上奋笔疾书。听到他开门的声音，Merlin抬起头看过去，但不说话，只冲着他甜甜一笑，脸颊边的酒窝若隐若现。屋内很暖和，所以Merlin没有带口水兜，大片的白皙皮肤就那样明晃晃地露在外面，看的Arthur心痒痒。

Arthur脱掉手套，一边走一边问道：

“这么晚了，写什么呢？”

Merlin似乎是太过专心于眼前的工作，并没有回答他。Arthur绕到Merlin背后，伸手环住他的爱人，下巴抵在Merlin的头顶，轻轻磨蹭。

“在写什么？”Arthur又问一遍，手上却一点不老实，隔着单薄的上衣捏弄着Merlin腰侧的软肉。Merlin怕痒，不得不连连讨饶，开口时笑的差点都讲不出完整的句子。

“别……别闹了，还不是你明天要用的演讲稿吗！看看我写的怎么样？”

Arthur歪过头，脸颊蹭着Merlin通红的耳朵，定睛一看。

“唔……一般吧，还要润色。”

“你！”Merlin气极，他退开一点，扭过头瞪着Arthur，却发现王子脸上带着调皮的笑意，这才明白Arthur是在故意逗他。这个皇家混蛋！Merlin气呼呼地一把推开Arthur，站起身就打算离开。

Arthur伸手拉住Merlin的手腕，轻轻晃了晃。

“Merlin。”

Merlin回过头，想收回自己的手，但是Arthur拉着他就是不放，他看向Arthur，本来想脱口而出的嘲弄话语，在看到王子的柔情目光时，全都忘得一干二净。那炙热的视线像火焰，像骄阳，把Merlin的脸颊也一点点烧红。

“怎么了？”Merlin看出Arthur有话想说。

“今晚先别急着回去吧，我带你去个地方。”Arthur不等Merlin回答，拉着Merlin手腕的那只手便开始下移，握住了Merlin的手。

可能是一直握笔的原因，Merlin的手心微微濡湿。Arthur的手掌大而干燥，他伸出另一只胳膊，把Merlin的手捂在自己的掌心，把点点水渍揉干以后，又牵起他的手，稍微用力捏了捏。

“嗯？去不去呀？”

Merlin回过神，耳朵红到像要滴血，他点点头。

“当然去呀，跟你去哪里都好。”

Arthur咬住下唇，强忍住笑意，他随手拿起自己的披风，把Merlin裹了起来，接着牵起他就往门口走。

“哎哎，Arthur，放开我，这样出去给他们看到了怎么办……”Merlin在背后小声抗议，微微挣扎。

Arthur回过头，安抚着不安的小男仆。“没事的，我给他们都放假了，今晚城堡里只有你我两个人。”

于是，Merlin放下心来，他不再躲躲藏藏，就这样手牵着手，紧紧跟在Arthur背后，像影子追逐着微光 **[1]** 。

Arthur带着Merlin七拐八拐，来到了走廊尽头一扇紧锁的门前。他掏出早就备好的钥匙，插入锁孔，咔哒一声轻响，门应声打开，面前是一道螺旋状的阶梯。

“哇！这是通往哪里的！”Merlin啧啧称奇，没想到这城堡里竟然还有这样一个地方。

“我们上去你就知道啦。”Arthur弯腰，捡起门边堆放着的一支火把，递到Merlin面前。Merlin眼中金光闪过，火苗立即凭空窜起，Arthur赞赏地揉了揉他的脑袋。

“我先走，你在后面跟紧了，笨手笨脚的，别从楼梯上滚下去了。”Arthur戏谑。Merlin鼓起腮帮子，扭头不理他。Arthur笑着，先一步跨上了台阶。

转了不知道几次弯，他们终于爬到顶端，走了出去。眼前是一处小平台，几乎已经快到了城堡的尖顶，Merlin从来没有到过这么高的地方。放眼望去，城中百姓零星的烛光点缀在城堡之下，像是从天上撒下的银河。Arthur利落地跳起，翻到城垛之上坐了下来。他回头，看着还在下面犹豫的Merlin。

“上来啊，我拉着你。”

Merlin翻了个白眼，无视Arthur伸出的手，轻松一跃，也跟着坐上了城垛。Arthur惊奇地看了他一眼，没想到笨手笨脚的Merlin关键时刻还挺灵活。Merlin扬起下巴，挑衅般地看向他，眼里带着倔强的光芒。

典型Merlin式的孩子气。

Arthur扭过头，望向天空。月儿格外的亮，挂在夜空中明晃晃的，像一个温柔的小太阳。

“如果再有几丝云彩就好了……”Arthur自言自语。身旁的Merlin偏头一笑，伸出一只手对准夜空，低声念出一句咒语，天空中立即飘来一层薄云，像轻纱一样半遮住了月亮，方才明亮的月光又多了几分朦胧的意味。

“给你的 **[2]** 。”Merlin突然开口。Arthur沉浸在美景中一时没回过神，他疑惑地看向Merlin。

“你说什么？”

“没什么。”Merlin抿嘴一笑，抬头望向那轮明月。“真美啊。”

Arthur定定地看着眼前的人。微风吹乱了Merlin额前的碎发，他的头发长了，发尖都扫到了睫毛。Merlin也没有伸手去抚弄，他只是眯了眯眼，然后像小狗一样摇摇头，继续欣赏月色。他的睫毛微翘，在Arthur这个角度看去，弯弯的弧线就像一轮新月。他的鼻尖也被风吹的有些发红，嘴唇还不自觉地嘟起，像是在索吻。Merlin看着月亮，无意识地摇头晃脑，双腿在城墙外踢动着，看上去还是初见时那个无忧无虑的少年模样。

Arthur看着Merlin，也微微笑了起来。

“是啊，真美。”

时间总是向前走，但这一刻，将会永远停格在两个相爱之人的记忆中。

**Author's Note:**

> [1]取自歌曲《追光者》  
> [2]想表达的是类似英语里It is for you的意思~


End file.
